


The Secret Santa Exchange

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa, Sneaking Around For Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Tie Kink, Workplace Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the MI6 Office Christmas Party - and Bond likes M's present very much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Santa Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my own [Tumblr post](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/41709930260/here-in-as-time-goes-by-jeans-recalling-buying). I must stop putting ideas in my head!  
> Spoilers: None (set soon after Quantum of Solace)  
> Disclaimer: No profits, no harm, no foul.

The MI6 office Christmas party was in full swing and M couldn't help thinking that there were going to be an awful lot of sore heads in the morning – she just hoped there were no major international incidents overnight. 

It was nearly time for the Secret Santa unveiling, and she glanced around, wondering where Bond had snuck off to (she'd seen him snogging Eve under the mistletoe earlier, and felt absurdly jealous). Before she could locate her errant agent, however, a body pressed itself up against her back, and she knew immediately who it was.

"Honestly, 007," she protested.

"Yes M?" His voice was low and full of warmth and humour. 

"Stop that!" she said, craning her neck to look up into his face. 

"Stop what?" he asked, his tone full of an innocence that was belied by the very hard erection pressing against her arse.

She reached behind her and grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward as she turned sideways. She ignored the throb of desire between her thighs, the heat in her belly, and the way her nipples had stiffened in response to his very obvious state of arousal.

"Are you sure that's wise, ma'am?" he asked, his blue eyes alight with laughter since her manoeuvre now meant that anyone could see how erect he was.

"Impossible boy," she said gruffly. "I ought to spank you."

His lips curved into a wicked grin and she saw the flash of desire in his eyes. "What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy that?" he teased.

"Oh behave, Bond!" The thought that he might enjoy being spanked by her made her pussy throb even more.

Tanner's voice cut through the hubbub as he announced that it was time for the Secret Santa presents to be handed out. "I'll call out your name, then you can come and collect your gift."

M was relieved since this meant that everyone's attention was at the front of the gym which they'd taken over for the party. Bond had moved to stand behind her again, and she felt his hands, strong, large and warm, on her shoulders. She forced herself not to lean back against his chest, not to grind her arse against his crotch, and concentrated, instead, on what was happening on the other side of the room.

Bond's name was called early, since Tanner was going strictly alphabetically through the list of recipients, and she waited with bated breath for him to go and collect his present. He didn't know it, of course, but she'd been the one to draw his name from Tanner's electronic 'hat'. She'd thought long and hard about what to get him and had finally settled on something that she considered completely perfect for Bond, but she wasn't sure he'd like it.

He came back to her side with the slim, flat package in his hands. "Well, it's not a book," he said, grinning at her as he began to rip open the paper. 

M smiled back and made her face as expressionless as possible.

"Ha! Perfect!" he laughed, flourishing the pale blue tie. "I love it."

"Let's see?" She took it from him, then chuckled herself. "Someone clearly knows you _very_ well," she told him, pretending that she'd never seen it before. 

"Yes, I wonder who that could be?" he mused. "A naked woman in a Martini glass?"

M snorted. "Anyone who's met you would know how apt that is."

"Mmm, but this is a vintage item. 1940s or so, I'd guess."

"Someone probably picked it up in a charity shop somewhere," she said.

"Well, I wish I knew who it was from. I'd give them a very special thank you."

She looked up at him, rolling her eyes. "Of course you would."

007-007-007

Half an hour later, all the Secret Santa gifts had been distributed; M had acquired a china bulldog with a Union Jack on its back. There was a note with it which read _MI6 is a British Bulldog, and you're its chief barker._ She'd snorted at that, but had been secretly amused as well, particularly given Bond's immediate disdain for it.

"I think I'll go and put this up on my desk," she told him. "Out of harm's way." She shot him a look and he feigned incomprehension of her meaning.

She tweaked his tie straight: he'd swapped the grey striped one he'd been wearing for her gift, and she'd been hard pressed not to give herself away when he'd made the switch, then turned on her heel and headed for the lift up to the top floor.

She opened the door of her office and immediately sensed there was someone else in the room with her. She reached for the light switch, but a hand caught hold of her wrist and a low voice murmured, "Leave it" in her ear.

"James?" 

"Thank you for my present, M," he said, then his lips found hers and she was glad the door was behind her to hold her up. 

"How did you know it was from me?" she asked when he pulled back so they could catch their breath.

"A sixth sense." She felt him take the bulldog from her before he pulled her into his arms for another, deeper kiss that made her weak at the knees. He pressed her body against his and she discovered he was even more aroused than he'd been before. "I promised the giver of my gift a very special thank you," he said, planting a line of kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear.

"So you did," she said. She wondered what he had in mind; by now she was very aroused too.

"I want to make love to you," he said softly.

"Oh!" Her heart was thumping madly and she was sure he must be aware of it, given how closely he was holding her.

"Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"Good." He took her hand and guided her over to the sofa, and she was slightly impressed that he didn't bump into anything on the way since the only light in the room was what was coming through the window from the streetlights outside.

"Have you got any lube with you?" she asked as he eased her jacket off and laid across the back of the sofa.

"I don't carry it as a general rule," he said. "Just condoms. Why?"

"Women of my age need a little extra help," she said, glad that he couldn't see how her face had coloured at this admission.

"Well, in that case, I'll just have to see what I can do to help you by other means." He unfastened her skirt as he spoke and put it on top of her jacket. "Why don't you lie down?"

"In a minute." She reached out and found the lapels of his jacket, and removed it as he'd removed hers. Then she stepped out of her shoes, before sitting down on the sofa. 

"Yes, shoes," he said, sounding distracted. Then he was guiding her to lie back on the sofa before he leaned over her and began to kiss her. At the same time, his right hand trailed up her thigh, before he started to stroke her through her silk knickers. She moaned into his mouth, not only because of the way he was touching her, but also because his cock was very hard against her thigh as he stretched out on his side alongside her body.

He soon slid his fingers into her and she moaned again as he began to frig her in earnest, his fingers twisting and caressing and pressing into her pussy as he worked her closer and closer to orgasm. When she came he muffled her cry of pleasure with a kiss, and his fingers moved more slowly inside her as he stroked her through the aftershocks.

"Will that be enough?" he asked, his own breath coming heavily, she noticed.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good." He eased her soaked knickers down her legs and dropped them onto the floor, then pushed upright sufficiently to unfasten his trousers before putting on a condom. 

She was startled when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her entrance: he seemed to be very large, but when he began to slide inside her, he felt very good. She gave him a hungry kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"All right?" he asked and she wondered if she was imagining the tenderness in his tone.

"That feels very good," she assured him.

"Good." He paused once he was sheathed inside her and kissed her lips, jaw and throat before he began to thrust.

007-007-007

They rejoined their colleagues some forty minutes later, but separately in order to avoid starting any gossip, although M noticed that no one seemed to be aware of their absence. She felt pleasantly sore; Bond, on the other hand, looked like the cat who'd not only got the cream, but the keys to the dairy as well.

"Bit less of the smug, 007," she hissed, "otherwise everyone will guess what you've been up to even if they don't guess who've you been doing it with."

He smirked at her, then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

"Bond!" She was shocked, until she saw him looking upwards and realised that she'd inadvertently stopped under some mistletoe. She swatted at his arm, which just made him chuckle, then moved to get herself some punch. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she felt nearly as smug as Bond: after all, he could (and did) have any woman he wanted, but tonight he'd wanted her: she felt about ten feet tall in consequence. 

She looked up as he came alongside her to get himself a glass of punch, and smiled when he nudged her shoulder with his. "Behave Mr Bond," she said sternly.

"Going to threaten to spank me again, M?" He gave her a wicked grin and she suppressed a moan and a shiver.

"The point of punishing someone is that they shouldn't enjoy it," she reminded him, "so spanking you is clearly out of the question."

"Will you allow me to see you home tonight, ma'am?"

She was startled by the change of subject, but she nodded anyway. "Very well."

"Thank you."

As he went away to talk to Eve and Tanner, she wondered if it was a mistake to let him accompany her home, then she decided that just for tonight, she didn't care. Let tomorrow take care of itself.


End file.
